


Too Slow

by kingBee



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Dating, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Love, M/M, Publicity, Racing, Secret Relationship, Velocitron, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingBee/pseuds/kingBee
Summary: How did Knockout and Breakdown found love under hard circumstances that is the tiers in society on their own planet, Velocitron, that wants them separated?There are the ones who are made for speed, who have a chance to become rulers of Velocitron and those who are not made for it. So how is it that they remain together when everyone wants them apart?





	Too Slow

**Author's Note:**

> (edited the fic)  
> This is a LOVE story!  
> This is set when Starscream was the ruler of Cybertron and tried to have Velocitron be part of the council of worlds.  
> I mixed up things that happened in canon for the story.  
> Other pairings will appear later in the story (rarely tho)
> 
> Just ignore TAAO (the whole bad writing) happened, ever... My city now.

Knockout stopped at every turn he took to hide behind each building he passed. It's not easy not standing out with such a vibrant color for a paint job. No racer would even consider driving on a road like this one, rocky and rickety, so he probably shouldn't worry about being seen. The shortcuts he took sometimes were even rockier than this one.

 

Normally, there weren't many roads like this one on Velocitron. He still had to make sure no 'bot, especially reporter, was following him. They would get through a lot of extremes to get an interview or even a blurry shot of him. The position he holds leaves him not a lot of privacy, an audience always present, so he had to be prepared to take a curvy turn no one could copy to get away from them. Till now, he was never caught and intends to keep it that way. He makes sure of that when taking a different route every time he takes off.

 

Reaching his destination, he was finally allowed to transform. He hasty entered the building before anyone could spot or recognize him. Not that many were out on streets like these, to begin with. The streets here are almost lifeless, not like any other Velocitron has to offer.

 

"Breakdown, are you there?" right then Breakdown’s head peaked out of the door of his lounge room and instantly started approaching Knockout.

 

"Oh, there you are, I worried you wouldn't make it for a second." he vented, looking relieved.

 

Knockout brightened up "Yeah, I'm glad I made it in time. I mean no one would be able to catch up with me anyway, but you never know what they'll do next. You know how crazy these reporters are, Breakdown" he set up to greet his lover, looking up at him now.

 

"You wouldn't catch so much attention if you hadn't such a tacky paint job." Breakdown joked.

 

"Maybe, but you still love the color on me, don't you?"

 

Breakdown couldn't help but smile right back at him, "Yeah, it has become my favorite one, but only because I love you so much," he said while opening his arms to his love. "It's good to see you, Knockout."

 

He lastly reached out for an embrace as Knockout put his arms around the massive size of his partner's frame "Good to see you, too, Breaky." Breakdown leaned down to Knockouts level and kissed the top of his helm, cuddling him close.

 

They stayed in each other arms for a little bit without saying anything. They just enjoyed the feeling of being near each other, they don't often get to have moments like this when no one could see them, no one could correct them.

 

Once they eventually let go of each other, Breakdown spoke, "Come on, I prepared some Energon. We could watch another movie in berth like last time. Would you like that?"

 

Knockout nodded at him "Sounds good to me. I mean there's not much we could be doing anyway." he simply said with a shrug.

 

Breakdown's cheerful expression changed then and looked at Knockout with exhaustion, "I'm really sorry ‘bout that, Knockout."

 

Knockout furrowed confused at Breakdown "Sorry? What are you apologizing for, Breakdown?" he asked because that came out of nowhere, he thought. He honestly couldn't think of anything for him to be sorry for.

 

Breakdown tried to explain "I mean because I know how much you like the environment outside of these rocky roads. I..just..I’m sorry. Spending our date like this is probably not very thrilling." he mumbled, but Knockout could still make out the words. His mate folded his hands together out of shiftiness. For him to express such worries only the two of them had, wasn't so uncommon for them.

 

"Oh Breakdown," he soothes, "don't you worry about that. Spending my time with you is doubtless one of my favorite things in life. No matter what we’re doing. As long as we’re doing it together, it's good."

 

Breakdown's sad expression, despite Knockout's reassurance, didn't fade. "I mean, I know that by now we're used to this but it's just that we shouldn't have to. It's straining never being able to be out in public like this." he said even more irritated, frowning, "I wish we weren't so much apart for so long, that's all. You know, I love everything we do together, that’s not what’s troubling me. I mean...I ‘ve just have been thinking about it recently."

 

At that Knockout put his own sharp, claw-like hand over Breakdown's big and broad one "Breakdown, you know I feel the same. But we'll have to deal with it for now." he picked on, "But still, it will get easier for us, it will just take a little time. We didn't choose to live like this. Let's simply enjoy the time we have together right now" he tried to brighten Breakdown up a little. He knew, out of the two, he was the one having it difficult and facing way more hardship than any 'bot should ever have to.

 

Even after such a great amount of time spending their lives like this, they still had conversations like this one. True, they got used to the state of their hidden relationship, but it was straining nonetheless and put a lot of pressure on them both. Naturally, they talked about their future, but it still makes them upset when thinking about it too much. Moments like these, their time together, made them feel secure and wanted in each other presence. Velocitrons streets could never make them feel secure.

 

After a few moments, Breakdown gave a little smile, "Y- You're right. Sorry, I wrecked the mood. I'm just really...frustrated, I guess." he said in a now brighter tone, but underlying sadness still present.

 

Knockout cuddled him again "You and me both, partner. But I promise you, it'll get better. Once I improve, do better and raise up in the next race, there'll be some drastic changes made. They won't be able to stop us then, you have my word on that." he kissed him on the middle of his broad chest-plate. "Now, how about watching that movie?"

 

He felt a little better in the short, but humble arms of his mate that couldn't quite go around him. The small racer somehow was always able to make him feel secure. Despite his own massive size, he was not incorruptible.

 

Breakdown gave him a genuine smile this time. "Yeah, let's do that," he said while taking Knockout's hand into his own and giving him another kiss on his head. "Thank you, Knockout."

 

"Don't worry about it, Breakdown." he said while leading them to the room where the movie was already set on the screen display. Sitting them down on the berth with a few cushions, making themselves comfortable, he started the movie.

 

"Breakdown?" Knockout asked as the movie started on the black screen. He looks up to him to see his expression clear even with the dim lights of the room.

 

"Yeah?" his lover responded. Once again Knockout couldn't help but smile at him.

 

"We'll get through this. You and me together, Breakdown," he told him while cuddling the blocky and massive arm of his partner.

 

"Yeah” he replied while making himself even more comfortable against the cushions. His spark felt warm against the sensation of the frame of his love. “you and me, partner. Together.”

 


End file.
